


Begin Again

by xEndlessMelodyx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Memory Loss, One Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sentimonster (Miraculous Ladybug), True Love's Kiss, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEndlessMelodyx/pseuds/xEndlessMelodyx
Summary: Adrien was a sentimonster. The amuck hiding in the object that can fix the destruction to Paris but it meant losing Adrien."There's only one way this can end."





	Begin Again

Chat Noir picked up the peacock miraculous. The battle between Mayura and Hawkmoth has come to an end. During the battle they learned an awful secret. Adrien was a sentimonster.   
  
Chat held the broken miraculous in his hands. It flickers between its camouflage and active forms. It was damaged. This was very bane of his existence and the amuck is hiding in it.

“There’s only one way this can end, my Lady.” Clutching the miraculous he looks to Ladybug. A look of sadness appears on his face and distress shows on hers following his words.

“Chat… Adrien, no. That means…”

“I know what it means, Bugaboo.” He came off a bit strong at her. His voice ringing in determination instead of anger. 

“You c-can’t do this,” she said with her voice cracking. 

“It’s the only way to save them. To save Paris.” He gestured to the city. 

Looking out across the city, it was mass destruction caused by the damaged Peacock miraculous. The miraculous was damaged when Adrien was created. If they cleansed the amuck then the city could be fixed. All the people that were lost in the battle could be brought back. Only…

“My miraculous ladybugs can’t bring you back. My cleansing power won’t work on you.” She stated, trying to get him to understand that there was no coming back. 

“I know.” He looked down and away from her pleading eyes. He couldn’t say no to her. He would do anything she asked of him but this, it… it had to be done.

“No. There MUST be another way! There HAS to be another way!” Chat reached out and grips her shoulders closing her in for a hug. He wanted her close. 

“You know, I’m not real. I’m the byproduct of a miraculous that’s been misused.” He whispers to her.

“You’re real enough to me.” Squinting her eyes trying to wield her tears away. 

He smiles at her and gives her a shrug. The same shrug he showed her when he gave her his umbrella. Standing out there in the rain with a smile. It was real. All of it. Every moment they spent together; it was all real.

“Thank you, Ladybug. I’ll never forget you.” Chat raises his hand in the air and calls upon his Cataclysm

“Adrien, no!” Ladybug rushes and grabs his hand taking the peacock miraculous and gripping it tightly in her hands. Chat just smiles and cocks his head to the side.

“Hey, I’m going to be okay.” He reaches for a strand of hair with his other claw and gently moves it out of the way. “I’ll be okay.” He said more tenderly. Tilting her head up and meeting her eyes. He leans in. Ladybug leans in as well and closes her eyes. His words giving her comfort.

_He’ll be okay. _She knows they can find another way, together.

“Thank you, My Lady… _Je t'aime.”_

_Snap_

The sound of the object breaking alerted Ladybug to open her eyes. He had snuck his hand around and broke the miraculous. She was just in time to see him one last time. In the blink of an eye, Chat disappears in front of her and a blue feather floats out from the miraculous she’s holding.

The ring Adrien was wearing, the Cat miraculous falls to the ground. Ladybug is left standing in horror with tears welling up in her eyes. Dropping the broken miraculous she reaches out grabbing on to the thin air to where Adrien was once standing.

Looking up she sees the feather floating away. The feather that was once her partner and love. Desperately she throws her yo-yo and immediately catches the feather and releases it. She reaches out and grabs holds of the feather refusing to let it float away. Holding the white feather close to her heart she cries out. 

Finally looking at the city around her, it’s unrecognizable. But it can be fixed. All she has to do is call out her miraculous ladybugs and everything would be fixed. It would all go back to normal with the exception of… But Adrien was different from any amuck created. He has a soul with real feelings and emotions. The magic ladybugs just had to bring him back.

She threw her lucky charm in the air. She held the feather in her hand. Any second they would swarm around it and he would be back. He had to come back. They swarmed around her and she held her breath. Any moment he would be back telling her that he knew she would save him like always.

She watched as the ladybugs fixed the city before dispersing in the sky. No Adrien.  
Clutching the feather even harder she screams out.

“He’s a good person. He deserves to have a life. I demand you bring HIM BACK!” She yelled to the sky where the ladybugs dispersed but her call remained unanswered.

Falling to her knees she releases her transformation. Sobbing. She finally reaches for the cat miraculous that is on the ground in front of her. Releasing Plagg from the ring she looks at him and Tikki floating quietly in front of her. Silently staring at the butterfly and peacock lying dormant beside her and the cat miraculous in her hand. The ladybugs that swept around her earlier repaired the damaged miraculous.

Maybe there was still something she could do.

“Marinette… what are you doing!?” Plagg cried out in a startle. Marinette begins to slip on the cat miraculous on her finger wordlessly.  
  
“Marinette!” he shouted her name again. 

“I have to do something. I just can’t let him… I have to save him. I always save him.”

“It’s too dangerous! The miraculouses are not meant to be used for your own personal gain” Tikki chimed in.  
  
“It’ll be for Adrien! After everything, he’s done for Paris, the miraculous and me. He deserves a life!” Her mind was made up.

Using the Ladybug and Cat miraculous, Marinette transformed into a super being. The capability of bending reality and space. She made a wish. She poured all her heart and love into that wish. Surely, he would come back to her.

In her trance, she could see it all. The whole universe. Adrien.

“Ladybug?” a startled Adrien called out. Confused by seeing her.

“Adrien!” she said lunging forward gripping him.

“What are you doing?” he figured out rather quickly what she was up to.

“I’m bringing you back!” she said excitingly. He was here, he wasn’t gone. This could work. 

“You can’t do this! You know there’s a price for making a wish.” He said very concernedly.

“I don’t care. I’m bringing you back no matter the cost.” She gave him that look of just try and stop me.

“Buginette, You can’t control life and death.”

“There’s a hole in the universe without you. I can’t just let you... disappear. I love you, Adrien.” Finally, she was able to say it. To tell him her true feelings.

“I love you.” Adrien gripped her. Ironically, at long last the girl of his dreams returned his feelings. He held her tight in a hug before cupping her face with his hands. Looking for permission she tilted her head up towards him parting her lips slightly. Gently leaning down he pressed a kiss to her lips. She moaned into the kiss inciting a spark within him. Pushing a little harder into the kiss he returned it with a moan of his own. At that moment he felt more alive than he ever did before. It felt as if time had stopped when their lips met and restarted when they broke apart. 

“I’m not going to let you throw your life away. You have to keep moving forward.” Adrien said breathing heavily.

“You’ll be okay,” Adrien said but she remained quiet. Her body was beginning to fade. She was starting to disappear from this realm. He could see the doubt in her eyes.

“What if I’m not?” She didn’t know if she could go on without him.

“Have I ever lied to you Bugaboo?” he said in that sweet voice with a nickname she used to hate. She gave him one last smile. A smile to that inside joke and all the memories they shared.   
  
“It’s time to let go, Marinette. I’ll _always_ love you.”

She took a deep breath and released the transformation. An exhausted Tikki and Plagg landed in the palm of her hand. That realm was gone, and she was backing looking out over Paris.

_What happened_. Marinette held a hand to her head. She thought she used the miraculous to bring Adrien back. Did the wish fail? Looking around she didn’t see any trace of Adrien.

It didn’t work. The wish didn’t work. Perhaps she wasn’t old enough to fully control the miraculous. She knew that being an adult that had much more control over its powers.

With nothing else left she mustered up her strength to leave. With no supervillains in Paris, there was no longer a need for superheroes. She returned the miraculous back to the guardian. Even the Ladybug earrings. She had a tearful goodbye with all the kwamis. Deciding that it was better to distance herself from the miraculous, magic and any reminders of Adrien.

She cried that night. All night. And for the next days to come. It had not been easy the following days. The miraculous Ladybugs fixed the city and the people, but it came at a price. Since Chat Noir was Adrien who was a sentimonster which was created as a result of a miraculous. Her miraculous ladybug “cleaned up” the damage caused by a miraculous. This meant that Adrien was whipped from existence.  
  
Billboards that had his face were suddenly emptied. Her pictures of him in her room were all emptied. Every trace of him was wiped clean. The worst part was that no one except her seemed to remember him. It wasn’t just Adrien but Chat Noir as well. Vlogs that featured Ladybug and Chat Noir were now only titled Ladybug. That didn’t sound half as cool. It was as if she had been saving Paris for months by herself.

So, this was her life now. A world without Adrien that no one remembered. The city just didn’t seem as bright anymore. The city she loved was cruel to her in love. Her life use to be this golden light but now it’s just black and white. She just moved with the motions of an empty shell of what was her life. Her life died with Adrien. If the miraculous wish couldn’t bring him back, then nothing would. She decided she wouldn’t love again.

* * *

After weeks of mourning, she decided to follow Adrien’s advice and move forward. She remembered how he always loved her designs. She hadn’t forgotten her dream to be a fashion designer. He would have wanted her to continue doing what she loves. She waved goodbye to her parents, relieved to see that she was getting out of the house. She decided to head out to the Eiffel tower to do some sketching. While no designs came to mind at the moment, she mindlessly began sketching out Chat Noir.

She smiled. Probably one of the first times since that battle. She drew chat in all sort of poses from her memory. Most of them were him doing some typical cat behavior. Then she got the idea to make some Chat Noir clothes designs. She had been there for quite some time sitting on the steps looking at the tower. She was well deep in concentration. 

“Wow, those are some awesome designs” a familiar voice rang out. Startling her, Marinette screamed out in a very Marinette way.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The person said raising their arms in peace. Turning around to look at the offender and at that moment she met those eyes all the color left her face.

It was Adrien. Adrien standing there behind her in the flesh. A million questions rushed her mind, but this is the one that came out. 

“How are you doing here?” and immediately lost her words. They meet again and this is what she says?

“I’m just doing some sightseeing with my family.” He answered her mixed up question flawlessly. He turned and waved to a set of figures behind him. Marinette could see Mr. and Mrs. Agreste behind him. The ladybugs really did fix everything and her wish actually came true?   
  
“Is that a cat-themed superhero?! That’s so clawsome!” he said giving a toothy grin. Marinette caught off guard found herself giggling. They meet again and the first thing he does is scare her then makes her laugh. But something was off. He was acting like she was a stranger. He should be spinning her around and kissing her.

“Do you know me?” she asked hesitantly tapping her index fingers together.

“Ah sorry, I just saw you sketching and I couldn’t help myself.” He threw a hand behind his head. “I’ve never seen a cat superhero before.” He said very honestly and Marinette was bewildered.

Using the miraculous did come with a price. Adrien’s here and alive but the price she paid was all those adventures and memories and… their love for one another. Marinette’s heart dropped. But she felt happy. Adrien was here, smiling, laughing, making lame puns. He was finally able to act like Chat in his everyday life. It’s what she wished for and she smiled.

“Isn’t he the cat’s _meow_.” She said raising her hand in the fist of a cat. It made Adrien laugh. Marinette sighed happily. It was wonderful to hear him laugh again.

“I’m Adrien by the way.” He said reaching out his hand to her.

“Marinette” she said gripping his hand. She smiled as she quietly thought.

_If it happened once, it can happen again._

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
1\. All the sad moments that inspired this fic.  
• American Dragon Jake Long – Rose’s Death  
• Sword Art Online – Asuna’s Death  
• Tangled – Eugene’s Death  
• Infinity Train – Amelia’s backstory  
• Young Justice – Wally and Artemis Reunite  
• Doctor Who – Rose looks into the Tardis  
• Cardcaptor Sakura – Syaoran loses his greatest feeling
> 
> 2\. Only Adrien's identity was discovered during the battle. That realm was just a dream realm of what Marinette wanted. Her mind was trying to help her. Nothing was real. That's why she forgot when she awoke, it was just a dream. 
> 
> 3\. This is intended to be a one-shot. But, I set it up so that I could continue if I wanted.


End file.
